Be With Me
by Camyza
Summary: [A Knight's Devotion] Based on the rain scene in Loute's route. (Haku/You OR Haku/MC)


Originally posted on Jul 10th 2013 at my otome tumblr (otomesiren), this was my first fanficton in the Voltage inc fandom.

* * *

"We're all alone."

"Because of the rain, no one else is around."

"I wish we could stay here alone like this forever."

Haku's hand reached out slowly to touch my hair.

Haku…

He strokes my hair softly while the rain patters hard on the overhang that was keeping us dry. His eyes are still serious. He isn't teasing me right now…

His hand suddenly slipped to the back of my neck slowly, causing me to shiver. I could feel my cheeks warm up while his eyes narrowed a little. Did he see my blush?!

"I cannot allow you to catch a cold."

He pressed me to him, holding me gently with his hand on my back.

"Your clothes are wet too," I tell him, trying to point out to him but he started to rub my back instead! "Haku…!" I latched onto him so that I could push him away, but he only tightened his arm around me.

Haku's mouth was next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath and it only caused me to shiver again.

"Why….with him?"

Huh?

He held me tighter while moving his face into my wet hair. "You are so cruel…"

"How am I - " I stopped my response when he moved his face in front of me. Is he…?!

He seemed to search my eyes for something, and it caused me to blush even more. "Wh-What are y-you…?"

"Choose me. Please."

"Choose…?"

"Please."

Does he…? He's looking at me - practically begging me. I don't want him to do this… I don't want him to think that I would choose him just for that.

"Stop, please. Not like this…," I tell him. "I - I don't want you think that I will choose you if you plead."

"When you will get it that I want you? I'm serious about you. I…" His hands on my back start to tremble while he looked at me like…

I don't even know what it means… Lute hasn't looked at me this way before. No one has…

"Say something," he urged softly as he embraced me again. The rain was still not letting go as it pattered harder around us. "Push me away right now if you don't want me to kiss you."

!

My head flinched up a little. Kiss?!

Lute…

He was avoiding me - had been avoiding me. I asked what was wrong but he wouldn't tell me the exact reason. How will I know if he doesn't tell me?

"Push me away now…," he said gently as he dipped his head towards me.

He's…giving me a chance.

I heard him speak my name softly in a whisper right before his lips came upon mine. I clutched at his jacket while he gave me a tender kiss. It made it hard to breath for a while until I breathed through my nose. His hands moved around me so that he could embrace me more, holding me to him as if I would disappear.

Haku…

I held onto him as he continued to kiss me slowly with long kisses. They were making me have a hard time to breathe.

I felt his lips move away and without thinking, I pulled his jacket, not wanting him to go away. It confused me more and I could see that he was surprised.

"I…" I don't know why I did that. I thought I…

"…" Haku looks at me with a soft expression that makes me look down in embarrassment.

He says my name gently and caresses my cheek. He isn't wearing his white gloves… I was sure he could feel the flush there since he has never said my name like that.

"I want to kiss you again. I don't want this rain to stop. I want to be with you."

It's not fair for him to say all of that…

But I sneak a glance at him. The loving look he gives me makes me bury my face in his chest. His jacket is still wet, but I can feel the heat radiating off of him. But the heat doesn't even match my warm cheeks.

He said my name again a little bit louder than the rain as if he didn't want to go back into reality. I could feel him mess with my hair, causing me to close my eyes and relax against him.

I wished for the rain to continue and not stop.

It listened.

—

However, the rain stopped while the sun was setting, Haku took me towards an area of trees.

I felt nervous.

I also felt like I was betraying Lute. But…

…it seemed like he didn't want to talk to me at all.

I felt myself being pulled forward right into Haku's arms, my body fitting right up against his. The sudden contact caused me to gasp softly.

"Look," he told me as he pushed his finger underneath my chin gently to guide my head up. Far from the village, the sky was dark enough to see the stars and the bright shining moon.

"Just like back at home," I said to myself with a smile. I didn't even pull away from him. When had it become night time? We had been walking pretty far… I didn't find myself worry since I trusted Haku to protect me, even if I did choose Lute as my protector.

He chose to be away from me, I told myself.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he moved behind me. I almost protested as I turned to look at him, but I stopped as I saw him looking at me the same way as he did before. I froze, but not in fear.

"May I kiss you again?"

No, if he does it again…!

I could hear the other knights searching for me. I could also hear Lute.

Haku's arms tightened around me and I heard him let out a whispered curse.

"It's almost as if even the heavens don't want me to be with you…" His voice was so sad, even though he was smiling a little to laugh at himself. I opened my mouth to reply but stopped as I heard my name being called out again.

I take his hand and pull him behind a tree just as the other knights got close in range. When they shone a torch near us, I moved back just as a rabbit popped out in front of them. I slipped on one of the tree roots and fell back onto Haku. I didn't let out a shriek since I didn't want us to be found. Haku steadied me with his other hand.

When they were finally gone, Haku pulled me into the west part of the forest. I had barely any time to catch my breath when we entered a clearing since Haku turned around and kissed me. It was so different than the ones we shared out in the rain hours before. I let out a soft moan and quickly pulled away in embarrassment.

"Th-that - !"

"I want to hear it again."

"What? Agaimmph?!"

I clutched at his arms. The two of us were still wet from the rain before.

"Wait, Haku," I told him as we pulled away for air. "We need to go back or else we'll get a cold."

"One more kiss."

He claimed my lips again without even hearing my answer. But that kiss led to two more…then three more… My cheeks were flushed so much that I thought I was warm enough to run around in my soaked clothes -

"Ah!"

I had looked down and saw the state they were in. They were clasping onto me, showing my figure.

"Finally noticed your clothing, hmm?"

Back to teasing already?!

"I couldn't let them see you in this state that you are in now."

"But, you saw!"

"I may have seen it, but I don't care what body you have. I want you."

"I told you that I don't do that when I - "

"Naive as always," he interrupted with a chuckle before his amused expression shifted to another.

No! Not that one again!

"You could have let them find us," he reminded me.

He was right, I did. He led me here after the others were out of sight.

Others…? Ah!

I realized I didn't separate Lute from them!

Was it because I spent time with Haku? But that was only yesterday and today!

"Here, put this on."

His voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked at what he was offering. His jacket?

"I know it's wet, but put it on. You are really seducing me right now."

"You are not playing fair… Teasing me and confusing me…"

"If you don't take it, I'll kiss you again."

!

I reach out just as a dragonfly buzzes over us, making me jump back. I can hear Haku laughing and I send him a glare. "S-Stop! It's not funny!"

But he doesn't stop. He just continues laughing at me and I turn around with my arms crossed. The action however made my cold clothes cause me to shudder.

"Idiot…," said Haku as he put his jacket on my shoulders.

I move away from him, but that only causes him to chuckle.

"Such a stubborn Princess." I heard, and felt, him come up behind me, but it was too late to move away since he already had me turn around and face him before kissing me again.I stood there without moving. I was too surprised despite being kissed by him before today.

I shake my head and grab him down, initiating a kiss. I felt him tense and let out a small gasp that I almost didn't hear.

It felt good to surprise him.

Even better when I saw him staring at me with a - were his cheeks tinged with red?

"Seducing me even now… You cruel woman." He reached out to me and I felt my cheekiness crumble as I was pulled up against him. The jacket had acted as a barrier but with his tunic, I could feel his muscles underneath the light cloth.

His arm that wasn't around me wasn't tight though as he pushed back some of the hair that had gotten into my face when he pulled me to him. In fact, I could pull away if I wanted to.

But I didn't. I stayed.

I closed my eyes as his head bent down slowly and we met each other halfway. We kissed each other until we had to pull away and pant for air. I could feel his breaths on my cheek as he kissed one of them gently.

I felt him play with my fingers before bringing them up to kiss them on my fingertips. The action was so intimate that I looked away with a blush.

"…with you. I want to…be with you." I found myself saying.

His hand froze for a while before squeezing mine. "I really want you right now, but, I will wait until you are ready."

"R-Ready?"

"You want to right now?" Haku had on his usual grin that he wore when he teased me.

"N-No!"

He chuckled before planting a kiss on my knuckles before giving one on my forehead.

I had no idea he was so affectionate…

"You better be prepared for it later then. The more I want you, the more intimate I will be."

!


End file.
